Yamatai-class heavy battleship
The Yamatai-class dreadnoughts (邪馬台大型戦艦, Yamatai-Ōgata senkan) are warships in the Imperial Yamatai Navy. They are the second largest and most powerful warships in the Imperial Navy's arsenal, and carry the most weapons of all warships in Yamatai with a massive primary armament of 128 520mm railguns, 160 laser cannons and 14 long-range beam lasers. Notably, the already abnormally large amount of beam lasers are augmented by these weapons being the newer GeHi25 model, fitted on ball turrets unlike older broadside weapons. Fifteen Yamatai-Class dreadnoughts have been completed by Beifang Shipworks on Doumu in Jingpo since 2520. In addition to its formidable armament, the Yamatai-class also carries a combat wing of 62 fighters and 40 bombers, deployable from three hangar bays on its underside. Building on experiences gained from the Empress Kaguya-class battleships, the Yamatai-class is almost three times as large. The dreadnought also requires about four times as much power, mounting the largest warship reactor in the history of the Imperial Navy. However, similar to the Empress Kaguya-class and other Beifang Shipworks products the "reactor bulge" on the underside of the wedge-shaped ship remains a vulnerability, and armour there is thrice as thick as on the rest of the vessel. Only the Imperial Navy is allowed to build and maintain these ships, and the local navies are not allowed to attempt to purchase any, even if they could given its massive cost. Characteristics Cost Dimensions Crew requirements Yamatai-class dreadnoughts have at least 37,000 officers and crew. This includes all ship crew, command crew, the Imperial Navy Marines detachment, fighter pilots, and support craft pilots. Recreational facilities and the typical indoor gardens provide entertainment for off-duty personnel and suites are available to accommodate VIPs. Offensive and defensive systems The primary mid-range armament of the Yamatai-class consists of a massive 128 580mm Type-6 railguns in standard dual turrets. This bolstered by 162 Type-94 laser cannons in standard quadruple mountings for a total of 41 turrets in strategic positions. The relatively unarmed underside of the Empress Kaguya-class battleship has been corrected on the Yamatai-class with an underside armament of 32 railguns and 64 lasers in quad-turret format, the underside weaponry alone already surpassing the entire mid-range armament of the Empress Kaguya-class. Guns are placed in strategic positions on the dagger-shaped hull for all-round offensive fire. Equipped with fourteen GeHi25 capital ship beam lasers, the Yamatai-class has the single most powerful long-range arsenal in any mobile ship in the Imperial Navy, surpassed only by some Ōu-class Defensive Platforms. The newest iteration of Yamatai's signature series of accurate long-range energy weapons, the GeHi25 systems are mounted on rotatable ball turrets, allowing for more flexibility in targeting compared to older designs, which were limited to certain angles of attack as beam laser arrays were built into the structure of the ship. The power of the new beam lasers has not diminished, and make use of the Yamatai-class main reactor's massive power output to produce even stronger beams, often for devastating 1.5-second composite beams before recharging for 15 minutes. Five of these weapons are mounted on the port and starboard sides, and two are mounted on the front and back of the upper deck superstructure respectively. For defensive purposes, the Yamatai-class mounts an impressive array of 190 125mm point-defence cannons in 95 dual turrets located at strategic positions, with one turret notably placed at the bow of the vessel. These guns are already widespread in the Imperial Navy and are accurate against incoming missiles or nearby enemy craft, or in extremely close-range ship-to-ship combat. A network of 282 automatic Beifang Jiqiang-40 30mm point-defence rotary cannons provide close-in weapons protection against incoming missiles or enemy strike craft, coordinating through networked computer targeting and the ship's on-board AI to deal with direct threats. Armour-wise, the Yamatai-class mounts some of the strongest armour on any Imperial Navy ship, with a potent outer covering of 3.2 metres of Ceramic-Carbon Nanotube composite plating, followed by a 8.5 metre-thick sandwich of Nanocrystal Titanium-3 plates and honeycomb structures. As is standard on Imperial Navy ships the outer layer boasts a microscopic inlaid Yukitate Crystal Lattice capable of rapid heat dispersal and thus some measure of protection from energy weapons. Complement Propulsion systems Bridge tower History Ships in class *''Yamatai'' (Senkan-510) *''Aoyama'' (Senkan-511) *''Jeobseon'' (Senkan-512) *''Jingpo'' (Senkan-513) *''Ayutthaya'' (Senkan-514) *''Yashima'' (Senkan-515) *''Spear of Takamagahara'' (Senkan-516) *''Shield of Takamagahara'' (Senkan-517) *''Sword of Takamagahara'' (Senkan-518) *''Storm of Takamagahara'' (Senkan-519) *''Wrath of Takamagahara'' (Senkan-520) *''Naginata of Takamagahara'' (Senkan-521) *''Empress Kameko'' (Senkan-522) *''Empress Teruko'' (Senkan-523) *''Empress Yasuko'' (Senkan-524) *''Senkan-525'' (Under construction) *''Senkan-526'' (Under construction) *''Senkan-527'' (Under construction) See also Comparable Alliance warships *Battleship Ta-Class: Closest Nekari warship encountered *No'dopuel Po'il battleship: Closest Kuan warship encountered OOC Credit to Ansel Hsiao for the image. Category:Battleships Category:Warships Category:Spaceships Category:Imperial Warships Category:Yamatai Imperial Navy